


We're gonna need some marshmallows

by Chrisanthemum (ULinkOtaku)



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, Having a crush on your best friend, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ULinkOtaku/pseuds/Chrisanthemum
Summary: Camping is weird.





	We're gonna need some marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun knowing I wrote, most, of this at my step-sister's birthday party, because I can't be social to save my life.

Willingly sleeping on a dirty, uncomfortable, probably covered in bugs, surface is odd in and of it's self.

But sleeping next to your, ten years unrequited, crush in a very small, enclosed, space?

True, you're basically in blanket-cocoons and there is a sort of barrier there. 

But it doesn't keep your mind off his breathing in his sleep being so creepily close.

All you'd have to do is slightly extend your arm, and you'd be touching him.

So you stay stalk still, don't want to give anything anyway. 

Even a sliver of movement and all you can hear is **crinkle** **crinkle**.

It's pretty uncomfortable, if you're being honest.

 

"Heyo, Cochise," you look over, his head is resting on his fore-arms, "Yeah?"

"Remember the last time we came out here?" there's a weird sort of tension in the air.

"Nope, remind me," comedy, you mirror him, oh so reliable.

"Alright, well, when we were exploring the woods, remember when I found the squirrel?"

Oh yeah… it got crushed under a bunch of rocks. There was a _lot_ of blood.

The only way you could tell there was a squirrel was because of it's limp tail sticking out.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes," you grit your teeth slightly, more like wouldn't forget.

 

An eight year old Josh stared down at something in frozen shock.

"What's up?" you walked over to him and looked too,

brown fur trapped under rocks around the size of your hands and splatters of red.

Your eyes widened as he caught your arm, his brows were knit tightly, and you both ran back to the tent. 

 

Josh was wiping his eyes constantly and you were tearing up as you ran past trees,

he was still somehow following you, still holding your hand.

You had to explain to his mom what happened, your sobbing hiccups hard to talk through.

And needless to say, Josh stayed by your side most of the day, tone flattened throughout. 

It was a rough day to get through, but you had a realization, you liked helping him.

Liked making sure he was okay, liked how him being there made you feel less lonely.

Liked his smile, liked how he held your hands… liked _him._

You blinked the thoughts away, not right now.  

**Author's Note:**

> More trying to establish my style.


End file.
